


Tie your skates

by Baswell



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baswell/pseuds/Baswell
Summary: It's Yuuri's big competition. The anxious atmosphere is getting to him. But with the support of his adorable loved one, he should be just fine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys ! Baswell again ! Here for my second OS. It's really short but I don,t have much context from this new anime that I absolutely adore. It's so gay... I mean, the script is well very interesting :) :)... Okay anywaaays ! Sorry if it isn't astounding, I write casually and I hope, you'll enjoy my OS !

_ Focus. Focus. Just focus. _

 

_ ‘’ _ Katsuki, my dear, are you alright ?’’

‘’ Yes, I’m okay, just worried ‘’

 

Victor placed his two hands on the sides of his partner and landed a kiss on his forehead 

‘’You are going to nail this, I promise’’ he said, in a fruity voice.

 

Somehow, everything Victor said, he said it just right and it made Katsuki implode with emotions. He loved Victor very much. He cherished any time spent with him. 

‘’Victor, I-I…’’

‘’What is it ?’’

‘’I love you’’

Victor looked at him, his cheeks flushed red. He pressed his hand against his rosy cheeks and planted a kiss on him. When their lips came apart he whispered :   
‘’I love you too, Katsuki’’  

 

Katsuki inhaled deeply as he heard cheers and applauds followed by his name spoken on the speakers. He was trembling. He looked down at his skates, he felt nonetheless excited. Skating was a rush, something you rehearse for hours and hours goes down in 3 minutes 28 seconds.  _ Crazy, he thought.  _ As he got up, preparing for his entrance, Victor stopped him : 

‘’ Hey ! Tie your skates.’’

 

Under all this pressure, Yuuri had forgotten the most important thing to do : tie his skates. He quickly and firmly tied his skates, got up, hugged his partner tightly and set foot on ice. 

 

_ I’m ready. I’m ready. ‘’You are going to nail this, I promise’’, he kept repeating himself _

 

The music began. Mellifluous strings rang in his ears, filling his heart with lust and aphrodisia. He wanted more. More of everything. It wasn’t like him. He wanted Victor with him on the rink. He wanted to land perfect jumps. And so as he closed his eyes, phosphines of all colors, he was ready for his next jump. A quadruple toe-loop. He opened his arms, ready to gracefully propulse himself in mid air, twirling like a teetotum, and landing sharply on his strong and steady leg. He had done it and the melodious music was then followed by a roaring crowd of cheers and shrill whistles. He was so proud, and so was his loved one. Looking at him in bewilderment. How can one execute a such impeccable quadruple toe-loop. His eyes followed Katsuki, astonished by his swift skills. Yuuri knows how proud Victor was. He just knew. So he went on and executed outstanding performance. 

 

After sheeply waving at his adoring public, he got off the gleaming, glossy and partly scraped ice and collapsed into Victors waiting arms. He was delighted to smell his pleasant perfume and feel him playing with his hair. He loved everything Victor would do. Even the slightly childish things. It’s what made him special. 

 

‘’I am so proud of you’’ Victor said, eyes glistening.

‘’Thank you, I can’t thank you enough’’ he said in a brittle voice, looking at him with his wide open glassy eyes.

 

They stood there, for a minute, just hugging and enjoying their warmth. 

Once the speakers announced his scores, he bursted into tears. Knowing he had close to a perfect score. Tears of joy rolled on his red cheeks as Victor dried them, repeatedly expressing how august his performance was. He had arrived in first place.  _ First place, he thought…  _

 

When they got home. They didn’t say much, lust already in the atmosphere, replacing their words. They settled down on their couch, turned the TV on, zapped through the channels until they found their favorite movie.  _ What a coincidence, Victor thought.  _ Then, Yuuri got up. 

 

‘’Where are you going my love ?’’ Victor asked

‘’To get some popcorn and hot chocolate, you know I’m a pig’’ He said, lightly chuckling.

Victor smiled back, got up and kissed his partner and said in a silvery voice :  

‘’Yes, but you’re my pig’’ 

To which Yuuri chuckled. Victor laid down on the couch, waiting for his partner, the smell of buttery popcorn kernels popping filling up his nostrils. This smell made him instantaneously smile. It reminded him so much of Yuuri. His thoughts were interrupted by Yuuri : 

‘’Ready to watch the movie ?’’

Victor looked at him and lightly patted a spot on the couch right between his legs. Yuuri sat on the designated spot and got comfortable. They cuddled and Victor lightly ruffled his partner's hair. And so, as the movie went on, they fell asleep, the warm and passionate air filling up the room, wrapping itself around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! Hope you enjoyed, feel free to post your thoughts on my story, it always helps me create new content ! 
> 
> Love  
> Baswell


End file.
